


Animal Catalog Poem

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slithering, red, black, yellow, snakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Catalog Poem

Slithering, red, black, yellow, snakes.

Fury, towering, brown, black, bears.

Feather, wings, soaring, sky-bound, birds.

Scaly, multicolor, technicolor, swimming, fish.

Stocking, lurking, striped, spotted, big cats.

Galloping, whinnying, swift, ridden, horses.

Climbing, hollering, swinging, banana, monkeys.

Creepy, crawly, six-legged, tiny, bugs.

Eight-legged, eight-eyed, web-spinning, arachnid, spiders.

Howling, running, tail-wagging, loyal, dogs.

Purring, playing, fuzzy, affectionate, cats.

Slow, climbing, rainforest, three-toed, sloths.

Large, heavy, mouse-scared, peanut-lover, elephants.

Black, white, smooth, agile-swimming, penguins.

Clean, shaven, clothed, talkative, humans.


End file.
